


you're my massive tease (not that i care)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Louis, Cringey Smut, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sub Louis, Subspace, TMH tour, Top Harry, but i think it is because of this fic i became a bottom louis enthusiast, but well this is my first bdsm, i only kept it for sentimental purpose, idk why i wrote it so badly, this is from a tumblr prompt, this is my first proper fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p><p>
  <i>Louis is hard.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're my massive tease (not that i care)

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi, this work belonged to lourryalrightee, but was orphaned for personal reasons. Thank you._
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a prompt where Louis be a totally slutty in a concert, a tease massive. Harry tries to ignore because are many people, obviously. Louis makes his last attempt dancing, shaking her ass and pretending to give a blowjob. Harry cum in his skinny jeans (nobody sees it) and finally Harry fucks him hard. (Make it as large as you want. I'm so sorry, because my English sucks ) Please?:( "

 

 

Louis is hard.

Yes he's is hard. But they are in a concert currently. 

Louis eyes his boyfriend out of the corner of his eyes.

Harry is standing at the far edge of the stage, drowning in the melody of the music, pouring his heart out to the song. Harry's has always looked so perfect. Louis is sure about that.

Ever since X factor, they have been extremely close. One second after they've met in the toilet, they're friends. Two weeks after they formed a band, they are boyfriends. And two months after the dating, they are in a BDSM relationship.

No one see this coming, to be honest. Not even the lovebirds themselves. 

Louis has always been a sweetheart, even though he acts like a sass in interviews. He loves the idea of being taken care of, being treated as a baby, being someone's little princess. He has always known himself as a submissive.

When he told Harry, the younger boy is shocked. But not as in a disgusted-shock. It is an amused-shock.

Louis was very embarrassed at the thought. He was moving his body back and forth on the balls on his feet, hands secured behind his back, eyes casting down when he confined to Harry. He was waiting for Harry to slap him or yell at him, but all Harry did was lift up his chin with a finger, soothed him through his embarrassed tears and placed a gentle kiss on his fine lips. ("Don't be embarrassed baby, shh it's okay, it's okay I understand, shh love.")

And so that's it. Harry happily accepted the idea and agreed to be Louis' dominant. 

But mind you, he is one possessive kinky bastard.

Does it seems Louis would care though?

 

\---

 

Louis is squirming when he sits down, shifting when he stands up, biting his lips all along. He doesn't know what's up with him today. He's just so hard. His boner is close to getting him into trouble on stage, luckily he wears a baggy trousers.

Harry is just so pretty. All sweaty and hot and sexy and manly and fucking gay. Louis is so turned on with the thought. He has to lower his moans to the smallest possible and muffle them into the singings.

Harry may have noticed. But he doesn't show any hints.Louis doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know to cry or to laugh or to scream or to just vomit on stage. He wants to trash around and throw every piece and glass to the wall and just kill someone.

It's so damn hard for Louis to stop his own hand from reaching down to ease his throbbing hard cock. He grips on his microphone the tightest possible, while trying to make it seems natural so that people won't suspect a bit.

His head is full of those images of Harry sucking him, Harry fingering him, Harry rimming him, Harry cursing out, Harry pulling his hair and the most importantly Harry fucking him.

Ugh.

Gosh. 

Louis is 50 shades of fucked up.

He blames it all on Harry for making him harder than he originally was.

And so he decides to tease Harry. Make him hard. Make him cum. 

Louis doesn't care if he has to receive severe punishment. He'll enjoy them anyways.

 

\---

 

 

Step One: Slap bum.

 

 

Louis casually walks to the side where Harry is at the moment standing. He has just finished his solo and is gripping him microphone, scanning the crowd. Totally oblivious to the approaching Louis.

Per-fect.

Louis leans in closer and places his mouth next to the shell of Harry's ear. Harry's breath hitches up. 

Louis lets his own hot breath hits on Harry's ear. Normally he would bite the younger boy's earlobe. But they're on stage so this is not exactly appropriate.

But this will do, for now.

The fans have always assumed that the pair is just simply whispering to each other. And yes they are whispering. Plus a little bit more. Plus a little bit more intense.

Louis slides his hands from the small of Harry's back to his thin waist. He lowers his voice to a deep and hoarse one. The only voice he would use when Harry is fucking him. Sexy and scratchy.

"Daddy."

Louis feels Harry stiffens under his touch. The taller boy shivers and narrows his eyes. 

Louis smirks to his own. At least he has succeeded in teasing a bit. He blows a cool puff of air into Harry's ear.

Just when he is about to pull away, Louis' hand further moves down to Harry's spine, to his round bum. He wastes no time hesitating. Instead, Louis lifts his small hand high up in the air.

And slaps down.

Louis senses Harry trying hard not to choke on his own saliva. He can't help but allow the bubbles of triumph and happiness swim up his chest.

He walks away, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. Just like nothing has happened before.

But when he looks back, Harry is glaring at him.

\---

 

 

Step Two: Dirty dancing.

 

The next song is Rock Me. Louis decides to perform something he has a secret passion towards.

Which is stripping.

The upbeat music begins. Louis starts bobbing his head to the music.

He sways his bum, showing off his curvy waist. He moves his hands downwards to his tummy, his hips, his thighs, and finally resting on his knees.

He sticks his bum up high, swinging it side to side. He licks and bites his pink plump lips, while sending a wink to people in the crowd.

The girls are screaming, cheering on him. Some are crying, some are dancing like him, even the moms and dads are amazed by his radiating beauty.

Louis continues to move his body towards the music. His hands are moving up again. He sways his bum in a circular motion, acts like he is grinding on some body. 

The crowd gasps.

The boys are singing his part while Louis is dirty dancing. Niall is jumping up and down and Zayn is pretending there is a DJ counter in front of him, jamming the music. Liam is sending him oh-my-gawd glances but nonetheless, his is clapping along to the beat with the fans.

Louis doesn't dare look in Harry's direction though.

The song comes to the chorus part. Louis is practically shouting out the lyrics. He moves his hands towards his face, than head, than raises them high up in the air, tabbing his feet. 

Louis loves this feeling. It seems like he's the under the spotlight of the world, he feels like he's flying, floating with overwhelmingness.

The music finally dies down after Louis has done a few more moves of his routine. He scans the crowd, panting, chest rising up and down.

Finally, he comes down from his high (not that kind of high though) and glances at his boyfriend.

Harry is staring at him, mouth agape. A different kind of lust burnig. In his eyes, the bulge in his tight jeans gradually rising.

\---

 

 

Step Three: Blowjob

 

Louis thinks that isn't enough yet. He still wants more from Harry. He wants to make him cum.

The melody of Moments flows into his ears. 

Mhmmm, great.

Niall starts his solo. Louis kneels down.

The crowd gasps. They must think Louis is going to propose or somewhat. He isn't though. There is one thing more exciting to do when you kneel down.

(Besides you propose on one knee, instead of two.)

(By the way Louis is sure he won't be the one to propose. If someone is going to do the work, it will be Harry.)

(And the two of them never plan to propose in a concert.)

Soon, Louis has gone down on his two knee. He changes the way he is holding the microphone, to that position that he is holding Harry's cock.

He raises his hands, wraps his fingers loosely around the stick. He holds the mouth of the microphone close to his mouth and bites down on his lips seductively.

"...like tonight's sky..." Niall finishes his part beautifully, lowers his hands and looks towards Louis' direction.

(And may or may not have bursts out laughing.)

(But that's not the point. For now.)

Louis opens his mouth, wider than he needs to, and begins to let his sweeter-than-chocolate-richer-than-honey voice to flow out. 

Well he does changes the lyrics again.

 

 

_"Hands are **tied up** ,_

_Voice is **hoarse** ,_

_Tried to scream out my lungs,_

_**You**  make me **harder** ,_

_And the tears stream down my face..."_

 

 

And just like that, Harry finally comes in his pants.

Not that the crowd and the boys know it, for firstly they're busy staring at Louis. Besides, Harry is wearing black and it's a night concert. And for the fact that Harry is a damn good actor.

But Louis knows it. He always knows it. Because he knows Harry's personal cumming face.

Louis also knows Harry won't be able to sing his part, which is closely following Louis'. So he helps his cumming boyfriend sings it and stands up.

When the song finishes, there's a little break for the concert. Harry immediately rushes back stage.

Liam raises an eyebrow to ask if Louis needs to go check on their bandmate.

Louis shakes his head and smiles.

 

\---

 

The car ride back to the hotel is intense. 

The atmosphere inside the car screams danger. Even the boys and Paul can sense it. When they climb out of the car, the boys clap the couple on the back, sending them knowing looks.

Harry blushes and forcefully tugs a whining Louis with him. The pair hurries inside the hotel, trying to ignore the boys' teases.

("Don't be too loud, you two wankers." Zayn calls out behind them.)

("Use protection!" Niall's voice rings out.)

("We have an interview tomorrow you'd better make sure that boy can sit." Liam, being "sensible", smirks.)

("Don't leak any sex tapes!" Here comes Paul.)

(("Enough!" Harry screams back.))

And Louis' face shines 50 shades of red.

\---

 

 

Harry slams Louis against the wall once they entered their shared hotel room. Louis gasps and whimpers.

Harry narrows his eyes and growls out, "You've been a very naughty boy today Louis Tomlinson. Think you can tease me on stage like that, huh?"

"I-I..." 

"Did I say you can speak?" Harry warns.

"N-No..." 

"No what?" Harry grips on Louis' shoulders tighter.

"N-No daddy...I'm sorry d-daddy!"

"That fine arse of you is going to be sorry," Harry says between gritting teeth, "I think we all know what you've done wrong, don't we? Is there any reason you shouldn't receive a harsh punishment?"

"N-No sir..."

"That's what I thought." Harry smirks, a single finger trails down Louis' chest to his waist. Louis shivers.

"I'm now going to calm down a bit and grab a few things we need to use. Go take a bath and make yourself clean for daddy. When I come back I expect you to be naked, lying on the bed," Harry takes in a sharp breath and adds, "Oh, but leave that panties on."

\---

 

 

Step One: Spanking

 

When Harry finally returns, Louis has already gotten rock hard in the pink laces panties. His hands are resting on his stomach, he eyes string at the ceiling. The tears are already forming at the corners of them.

Harry clears his throat at the edge of the king size bed. Louis immediately looks at him, blue eyes wide and he whimpers. His body starts shaking violently, knowing that he's gong to be punished.

Harry ever so slowly climbs onto the bed, kneeling between Louis' spread legs.

"You look so beautiful babe." Harry whispers.

Complimenting is another thing Louis loves about Harry as his dominant. Harry always knows when to scold, when to praise. Harry knows as a submissive, Louis has a lot of insecurities. Even though when Harry is giving a punishment, he always remember to compliment Louis. For if he doesn't, Louis may think negatively of himself. Harry definitely doesn't want his boyfriend to drown in self hate.

Besides Louis is one of a kind. He is beautiful.

"Too bad that you've broken a few rules today. I must punish you, hmm?" Harry coos.

Louis whimpers.

"Turn around babe." Harry orders.

Instantly, Louis obliques. He turns onto his stomach and sticks his milky white bum into to the air, creating a deep curve on his back.

Harry grabs a pillow and slides it under Louis' stomach to make him comfy. He them proceeds to place his large hand against the smooth skin. He softly rubs Louis' bum and feels Louis shivering.

"Shh babe, you've done something really wrong today. Since you teased me till I come, I'm going to tease you many times harder but you cannot come. You have to learn this lesson, understand?" Harry starts off gently but finishes stern.

"A-Ah yes I understand d-daddy." Louis chokes out.

"Good." Harry remarks and picks up a leather paddle lying on the bed. Louis' eyes widens and he whimpers. 

"Now shush baby or I'm giving you more. You receiving 50 on each cheeks. Count and thank me after each slap. Failure to do so, I'll give you one more. You can cum during the spanking and you'd better cum as hard as you need, for you'll not be able to do so in the rest of the punishment." Harry moves his hand up and down.

Louis frantically nods.

Without hesitation, Harry raises the paddle and slaps down. Louis fliches but doesn't move.

"One! Thank you sir!"

Slaps again.

"Two! Thank you sir!"

Soon enough, Louis' bum blooms a crimson red. His small body is trembling uncontrollably as heart racking sobs shakes through his whole figure. He is gripping on the sheets tight and biting on his lips hard. His boner aching in his tight panties.

With one final slap down on the left cheek, Louis releases the white liquid and goes limp on the bed. Harry quickly throws the paddle aside and climbs up.

Louis slowly avert his gaze to meet Harry's. 

"Babe, I'm so proud of you. You took the spanking so well, daddy is so happy. I'm almost sorry to say that there is more to come. But you took a wrong turn and punishment is needed, yeah?" Harry strokes his thumb on Louis' red cheeks and wipes away a stray tear.

Louis smiles and nods.

Harry lifts Louis' body up and help him turns around. Louis hisses when the scratchy material of the bed sheets creates a burning sensation to his spanked bum.

\---

 

 

Step Two: Orgasm delaytion

 

Harry picks up a black cock ring and swirls it on his index finger, watching it with an amused look. 

Louis sees the rings and cries out. No he doesn't want this. Orgasm delaytion is far one of the most unbearable punishment.

Harry sends him a glare, "Don't you dare go against me or this will be even more extreme. I'll now slide the cock ring on you, you're not allowed to cum until I take it off."

With a swift motion, Harry slides the ring down to the base of Louis' still soft cock and locks it tighter. He sits back up and looks down at Louis' beautiful body and smirks in fond.

"Hey babe, remember what did you sing in Moments?" Harry asks casually, but in fact planning on something devilish on his mind.

Louis' breath hitches up and he nods, watching Harry cautiously.

Harry turns to grab a rope and shows it to Louis, "See this babe? Didn't you say you wanted your hands to be tied up first? We'll do everything you sang today. But let me tied up your hands first."

Harry flips both Louis' arms above his head and clamps his wrists together. He gently tied up Louis' hands, making sure it's not too tight or too loose. He doesn't link them to the headboard though, because he knows there may be a chance for him to flip the boy over.

\---

 

 

Step Three: Rimming

 

Harry turns the boy around again and instructs him to lift his bum high.

"You're so good for me babe. So beautiful. So innocent. Daddy can't wait to rim you." Harry compliments. 

Louis whines.

Harry lowers his head to Louis' bum's level and take a sharp breath. Louis smells of fresh vanilla body wash. So sweet. So soft for Harry.

Harry blows out slowly on Louis' bum, making the boy twist, cock starting to bounce. Harry lifts his hands and rests them on the fine skin. He spreads the cheeks open wider, revealing the pink fluttering hole.

Harry opens his mouth and harshly bites on the skin near the rim. He kisses and sucks and gnaws.

Louis chokes.

After a good few seconds later, Harry leans back up and examines the bruise. The lovebite is slowly forming. Harry smiles at it with pride.

Then he dips his head back down and goes straight to work. 

He sticks his tongue out and twirls it around the rim. He let his tongue hovering around the hole, occasionally letting it slip in, teasing Louis.

That's the best punishment. Letting the boy gets what he wants for a moment but never actually fulfill his entire desire.

After what seems like forever, Harry finally lets his tongue in full. He thrusts his tongue, in and out rapidly, let it fall flat on the wall and somehow hitting Louis' prostate. 

Louis groans out "ugh-ugh-ugh" and tries to push his bum against Harry's face. Harry immediately pulls away and slaps his hand onto the delicate skin as a warning.

He continues tongue fucking Louis.

Harry glances up for a swift second and notices Louis is silently crying. He hides his face into the pillow so that sobs are being muffled.

Harry frowns.

"Lou babe?" He calls out softly.

Louis throws his head backwards and looks at Harry, upon hearing his name. His cheeks are bright red and his eyes are bloodshot. Tears are now for real streaming down his face  from the painful pleasure. He looks like a hot mess and he is stunning. 

"Hey babe don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful and you're taking this punishment so well. I didn't tell you not to make any sound, did I? So don't be afraid to let your emotions out love. Holding them back is not good for you." Harry caresses Louis' pink tinted cheeks and speaks with a fond look in his eyes.

Louis nods and turns back. Harry bites his lips and leans back down. He trusts his tongue back and forth while Louis is busy crying out and squealing.

Finally, Harry feels his aching boner comes to life. He releases his crossed legs and sits back up. He strokes Louis' now red and wet abused hole, getting more turned on when Louis shudders and moans at the sudden contact.

\---

 

 

Step Four: Deep throating

 

Harry hurries to unbuckle his tightening belt and slides off his ever so skinny jeans. He takes off his boxers and careless tosses the pile of useless clothing onto the far end of the hotel room.

Louis has already turned around to face his dominant, once again. He angry, flushed cock is resting flatly on his stomach. Pre come leaking out and drips down. However, the submissive is not yet allowed to come, nor will he be any soon.

"I want to ride your face and you're going to deep throat me, can you do that for me, babe? Prove you can make daddy feel good, hmm?" Harry asks in a seductive voice, raising his eyebrows.

Louis nods eagerly, eyeing Harry's hardening cock. He wants so badly to grab the cock and stuff it into his mouth, his hands are however tied up so he cannot do that.

It makes the boy squirm in earnest and desperation.

Harry moves his legs apart and places each of his knees on the side of Louis' shoulders. He grips Louis' longish hair and guides the tip of his cock to Louis' lips. Louis opens his mouth immediately.

"When I cum, you're gonna swallow every single bit of them, understand?" Harry rasps out.

"Y-Yes daddy." Louis' cock burns from the sexiness of Harry's voice.

Harry says nothing next and starts to bounce. His length smoothly slides in and out of Louis' awaiting mouth. Louis sucks and places his tongue as close as possible to his lower jaw.

Harry moans out loudly, "Ugh-ugh Lou- so so hot- ugh yeah yeah yeah- ugh Lou you're so beautiful for daddy- ahh"

Louis takes a sharp intake of breath and tries to bob his head upward to taste a bit more of Harry.

Harry fucks down into his submissive's mouth and reaches the deepest possible.

"Ugh-ugh Lou more more -ahh- I'm c-close ahh- Lou louloulouloulou so hot," Harry grits out Louis' name like a fucking mantra.

During a particular point, the deep ness of Harry's cock finally touch Louis' gag reflex and Louis chokes, making a gagging noise. It makes Harry almost wants to pull away, but he doesn't. After all, it's Louis' punishment.

Tears burns at the back of Louis' eyes. He gazes up at Harry with those lost puppy look of his. Harry's heart melts.

Louis sniffs as Harry thrusts roughly for a few more times and finally cums. Louis, as ordered, swallows every bit of Harry's bitter sweet cum, not letting a single drip leak out. Even if the cum burns his throat because he's just deep throated.

Then he coughs violently and tears rolls down his long eyelashes.

Harry shakily moves away and cups Louis' chins. He thumbs away the tears and moves a strand of sweaty fringe out of Louis' eyes, "Baby daddy is so so proud of you. You really did so good. You didn't complain a single bit and swallowed all of my cum like I told you. You're such a good boy. The punishment is soon to be over. I love you baby you're so beautiful."

Harry leans down and pecks on Louis' red swollen lips.

Louis beams wetly at his dominant's words and speaks, "Thank you daddy. I hope I made you feel good."

And god damn his voice is so hoarse.

\---

 

 

Step Five: Over stimulation

 

"Here comes the last part babe...You ready to take that as a good boy?" Harry holds up a lavender coloured vibrator (three inches wide) in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other.

Louis bites his lips and whimpers, glancing down towards his purple cock.

"Merveilleux." Harry moans out, teasing Louis.

Louis' eyes widen as his cock twitches. His stomach flutters. Harry speaking French has always had that effect on him. It's one of Louis' secret kink.

Harry smirks. He pours a generous amount of lubricant on his palm, lubing up the vibrator. After all, Harry isn't those harsh dominants who have the heart to push too far and really hurt their submissives.

After the vibrator is thoroughly lubed up, Harry spreads Louis' legs wide and slides it in. The boy doesn't need any prep because the vibrator isn't too big and Harry's sinful tongue has already down the job earlier.

Louis screams out at the top of his lungs in surprise.

But that's not all, Harry soon flicks the setting to the highest. He leans down and kisses Louis' forehead, letting his lips linger a bit. Then he stands back up and leaves the room. Leaving a sobbing and pleading Louis behind.

\---

 

Once Harry exits the room, he picks up his phone and set the timer. He ponders between one hour and two hours. He finally settles on only one hour, that's enough torture for his baby boy. (Harry is a softie at heart too, in fact.)

The he pulls up Kik (WhatsApp is far too dangerous for celebrities) and clicks on he and the boys' group message.

 

 

**Motherfucker** : Hey vas happenin I'm bored is anyone here?? ;)

**Hamburger:** Me

**HarryLovesLouis** : Me

**Motherfucker** : Why Haz aren't you fucking loverboy

**Leeyum** : Why are you always so blunt.

**Motherfucker** : cant you see my username ask me if I give a motherfuck?

**Motherfucker** : btw, oh hi Li

**Hamburger** : leeyum what are you doing

**Leeyum** : Bathing

**HarryLovesLouis** : You're bathing and you're on kik?! :o

**Leeyum** : am taking a bath. In the bath tub. Filled with water. It's differnt from shower. You idiot.

**HarryLovesLouis** : ouch :'(

**Motherfucker** : hey answer questions please aren't u with Louis?

**HarryLovesLouis** : erm...he is currently unavailable...doing stuffs

**Hamburger** : And what exactly kind of "stuffs" (note the sacarsim)

**HarryLovesLouis** : when will you learn to spell sarcasm correctly Nialler?

**HarryLovesLouis** : and do you really wanna know? I can give details :)

**Leeyum** **:** ew ew no no no

**Motherfucker** : Oh just noticed. When did Lou changed his username into LouisLovesHarry? I thought he'd stick to SassQueen

**HarryLovesLouis:** ...

**HarryLovesLouis** : this...morning?

**Hamburger** : oh my gawd I'm throwing up rainbows

**Leeyum** : lol

**Motherfucker** : You guys are hopeless.

 **HarryLovesLouis** : aww thank you

 **Motherfucker** : middle finger up

 **HarryLovesLouis** : oh wait my marimba goes off m gonna check on Louis

 **Motherfucker** : you'd better

 **Motherfucker:** I just heard someone crying out daddy

 **Leeyum** : spare the details Zayn

 **Hamburger** : now shoo loverboy

**Hamburger** : Paul is complaining

**Leeyum** : make sure he can walk

**Motherfucker** : tell him I say hi :)

 

 

(Motherfucker is Zayn, Hamburger is Niall, Leeyum is Liam, HarryLovesLouis is Harry, LouisLovesHarry/SassQueen is Louis)

\---

 

Harry opens the door slowly and calls out, "Boo? You alright?"

Upon hearing Harry's voice, Louis immediately sits up from his curling position. However, it makes the vibrator shifts and brushes past his prostate. Louis cries out Harry's name in agony.

Harry gasps and rushes to Louis' bedside and kneels down. He raises a hand and slips it into Louis' hair, massaging his scalp. Louis purrs at the pleasure

Harry chuckles and says, "Relax baby boy. You're doing this so good. You're so beautiful. Now I'm gonna pull out the vibrator and you can cum, alright? I'm sorry I pushed you this far babe."

"N-No Haz I'm sorry for being a massive twat on stage. I won't tease again..." Louis gives a timid smile and casts his gaze downwards.

"No you're not a twat LouLou. You're perfect for me. I adore your dirty dancing. I enjoy your teasing but just don't make it to this extreme again. Even if you're a twat you are my twat. Only mine." Harry coos in fond.

Louis giggles at the memory and blushes.

Harry pulls out the lavender vibrator slowly, trying hard not to further hurt Louis' hole. But Louis stills screams out at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry Louis you can cum in a second!" Harry immediately apologizes, feeling guilty as ever.

Harry quickly slides off the cock ring. And just like that, Louis comes. He comes so hard that a blank white flashes through his eyes and he feels light headed.

"So beautiful Lou...So beautiful..." Harry compliments.

But Louis doesn't reply

"Louis? Baby?" Harry calls out again.

Louis still hasn't replied.

He is staring at the ceiling blankly. He's blinking slowly and his chest is rising up and down softly. He just doesn't react to any of Harry's calls.

Louis feels as if he is floating and swimming in happiness. It's not the same with what he has gone through in the strip dancing though. It feels like he enters a whole new world. Wonderland.

Oh.

Realization hits Harry. His submissive has slipped into subspace.

Subspace. That's one thing Harry loves and hates at the same time. Loves because this means Louis dedicates himself all to Harry and that he gives Harry his full trust. And hates because Harry always worries if Louis will suddenly have a heart attack and stop breathing altogether.

Harry shakes Louis' shoulder but the boy still doesn't reply. He sighs and goes into the bathroom, retrieving a warm flannel. Harry wipes both of their body clean and returns to the bathroom. This time he comes out with a ice cold flannel.

He climbs onto the bed and places Louis' head in his lap. He wipes the sweats off Louis' face and puts the flannel onto the submissive's forehead.

After somewhat like five minutes (but it seems forever to Harry, once again), Louis finally takes a deep breath and blinks up lazily at Harry. He grins sheepishly, his voice once again laces with sugar, "Thank you daddy."

Harry just shakes his head and removes the flannel to put it aside, "Nah baby it's okay. Went right under, yeah? Can't get you back for ten minutes, love. How are you feeling?"

"Merveilleux." Louis recites, giggling. "My bum's sore though."

Harry bends down and places a lingering sweet kiss on Louis' plump lips.

"Mhmmm." is all what Louis says.

Louis covers his mouth and yawns. Eyelids drooping.

 "I've got a sleepy baby here too, hmm? Go to sleep Lou. Today has worn you out." Harry soothes.

Louis nods, exhausted. He uses his remaining energy to curl up on Harry's chest before soft snores escape his mouth.

Harry chuckles and pulls the duvet to cover both of their bodies. He then takes out his phone and snaps a selfie of Louis lying on his bare chest.

He sets it as his Kik profile picture then sends it to the group.

 

**Motherfucker** : ew

**Leeyum** : ew

**Hamburger** : ew

**HarryLovesLouis** : Why thank you. *posh British duke accent*

 

Then Harry locks his phone and sets it on the bedside table. He switches off the lamp and turns to face Louis. 

He pulls Louis against himself closer and places a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Love you baby." "You're my massive tease."

 

 

∞

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm crying now)  
> (Did you know Harry wear Michael Sam's shirt? He's the first openly gay footballer in NFL)  
> (He's so brave)  
> (Louis must be so proud)  
> (Me too.)  
> (We all do)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr ](http://unexposedcharlottelarrystylinson.tumblr.com)| Kik @larrysecretstylinson  
> 


End file.
